Ha'i'ole (episode)
Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable) is the premiere episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. It is also the first episode to have Masi Oka who plays Dr. Max Bergman in the opening credits and as such, Oka becomes a member of the main cast and also a series regular. Synopsis While in prison awaiting trial for allegedly killing Governor Pat Jameson, Steve struggles to cope but finds himself being confronted by Victor Hesse who promptly stabs Steve, injuring Steve so badly that he has to be taken to hospital for treatment. On the way to the hospital, Steve escapes the ambulance and goes off the grid while in the meantime, Danny, Kono and Chin struggle to come to terms with the events that have left H50 disbanded while Danny summons Steve's mentor to the island for help in proving Steve's innocence. Plot A week has passed on the islands of Hawaii since Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was arrested for allegedly killing Governor Pat Jameson and the events have resulted in H50 disbanding. With no options left, Detective Danny Williams brings in Steve's mentor, Joe White, a Commander in the United States Navy for help in clearing Steve's name as well. Later, in the prison yard, Victor Hesse who has been ordered by Wo Fat to kill Steve decides to change tactics, instead non-fatally stabbing Steve. Due to his injuries, Steve is escorted to a hospital for treatment but on his way to the hospital, Steve escapes and goes on the run. In the aftermath of Steve's arrest, Officer Kono Kalakaua has been suspended from HPD but agrees to aid her cousin, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Kono goes on a stakeout and sees Wo Fat meeting Kurt Hauff, a weapons dealer but Kono is captured. Meanwhile, Steve takes shelter at the home of HPD/H50 Medical Examiner, Dr. Max Bergman with Steve awakening to learn that Max has treated Steve's wound. Joe later meets Steve and reveals that he's found a lead in Mokoto, a veteran pilot who served in Pearl Harbor and who knew Steve's father, John McGarrett. Chin and Danny find some footage taken from Jameson's office which shows Jameson, Wo Fat and John talking about something but while it clears Steve, it doesn't show Wo Fat's face. With Steve now innocent, Jameson's replacement, Governor Samuel Denning reinstates Five-0 except for Kono who is still being investigated by Internal Affairs. Kono manages to escape and informs Steve, Chin and Danny that Wo Fat's planning on leaving the island. H50 storm Wo Fat's boat but can't find him. In the resulting gunfight, Kono also kills Hauff who was in possession of materials capable of making a dirty bomb. Steve soon learns that his father may have been working with Wo Fat from the camera but the audio track has been erased from the footage. A few hours later, Hesse lies in his cell, dead, his throat slashed. The prison guard who is actually Wo Fat in disguise gets into a car and is driven away with the driver being none other than Agent Jenna Kaye. Quotes Prison Guard:' McGarrett. You have a visitor. (McGarrett looks up from doing pushups in his cell) (shot shifts to visitors desk) Danny Williams: Why are you smiling at me? Steve McGarrett: You're not wearing a tie, it suits you. Danny Williams: No, I'm not wearing a tie. 'Cause there's no dress code for an out-of-work cop. Steve McGarrett: You get any leads on Wo Fat? Danny Williams: Uh, no. Nothing yet. Steve McGarrett: How's your family? How's Rachel? She getting morning sickness yet? Danny Williams: Yeah, she's, uh She's excellent. Listen, I know you don't like visitors, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer, so... Joe White: Let me guess, the governor had it coming? Steve McGarrett: (Steve snorts a laugh) You, uh, you didn't have to come down here, sir. Joe White: You okay, son? Steve McGarrett: I'm fine. Nothing Hell Week didn't train me for. Joe White: Your man tells me the lieutenant governor's trying to move up your trial. Steve McGarrett: I heard. The new guy, he wants to show the public he's a zero tolerance type, so convicting me of Governor Jameson's murder is his first order of business. Joe White: Well, we are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Danny Williams: Hey. You should have to arrest yourself for breaking that seal, Lieutenant. Chin Ho Kelly: It's okay. I brought a spare. Joe White: You're Chin Ho Kelly, right? John McGarrett spoke highly of you. Joe White. Chin Ho Kelly: How do you know John? Joe White: We served together. He saved my ass more times than I'd like to remember. I'm here to return the favor. Danny Williams: So. What's up, buddy? You've been ducking me for about a week now. Chin Ho Kelly: I've been a little busy. Danny Williams: You've been busy? What are you doing, putting more of your friends behind bars? Chin Ho Kelly: So you think I had a choice? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Chin Ho Kelly: McGarrett was standing over the governor's body with a gun in his hand, Danny. I had a full SWAT team right behind me, who saw exactly the same things. Now, what was I supposed to do? Danny Williams: That's a good question. I'm glad you asked. Because what I think that you should have done is let Five-O investigate, instead of dismantling it. Instead of running off and joining HPD. Chin Ho Kelly: Running off? Danny Williams: Yeah. Chin Ho Kelly: I knew that I could help McGarrett more as a cop than as an unemployed civilian. Joe White: Are you two done? Because I'm fairly certain that this conversation isn't helping Steve one bit. (Chin Ho raises his eyebrows questioningly at Danny as Joe White walks out after their first meeting) Danny Williams: He, uh, he trained Steve. Chin Ho Kelly: Oh. So it's his fault?! (Danny laughs) Danny Williams: What the hell is the matter with you, huh? What is the matter with you?! Breaking outta jail, taking out a cop?! Have you lost your mind? Steve McGarrett: Why are you yelling at me? Danny Williams: I'm not yelling at you! Dr. Max Bergman: Actually, you were expressing yourself in a very loud manner. Danny Williams: Hey, zip it, Kermit, okay? (Max smiles - pleased) Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, heard you stole a squad car... where'd you ditch it? Steve McGarrett: A few blocks south. It's, ah, behind a construction site. Chin Ho Kelly: I'll take it up to the North Shore, distract HPD. Steve McGarrett: You are HPD, Chin. You remember? Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, just 'cause the badge says HPD, doesn't mean I'm not Five-O. You know that. Steve McGarrett: You did what you had to do.. Danny Williams: Please. Please listen to me. Is there any way that I can talk you out of this? Steve McGarrett: Has it ever worked before, Danny? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so let's go, yeah? Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: You know, I could be wrong, it's rare. But you don't look happy. Danny Williams: Well, I am happy on the inside. Steve McGarrett: You're a bad liar. Danny Williams: What are you doing? Get down. You're supposed to be the invisible man. Steve McGarrett: Why are you changing the subject? Danny Williams: Would you get down? I'm not changing the subject. Steve McGarrett: You are changing the subject, Danny. Danny Williams: Put your head down! Steve McGarrett: What's going on? Danny Williams: Rachel is moving back to Hawaii, okay? Steve McGarrett: You told me she was staying in Jersey. Why she moving back to Hawaii? Danny Williams: (sighs) She's, uh, she's moving back in with Stan. Steve McGarrett: Oh, man. The baby's his? Danny Williams: Turns out ah, she's further along than she thought. And so she's gonna try to make it work with Stan for the, for the kid's sake. Would you get down, please? Would you please get down? Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, Danny. Danny Williams: I'm fine. It didn't work out the first time, so who's to say this time would be any different, right? (Danny and Steve share a look in the rearview mirror) Danny Williams: Please don't look at me like that. I actually, I said I'm fine. I'm asking you not to give me that look, okay? I'm more worried about my car, okay? Chin Ho Kelly: You're not carrying a badge anymore, Kono. I can't guarantee HPD backup. Kono Kalakaua: *''You''* guys are my backup! Danny Williams: Definitely been hanging out with McGarrett too long now. Notes * Dr. Max Bergman gets car sick when not the driver, and is allergic to shrimp. * Max mentions thinking about cashing in his prehistoric fossil collection to put a downpayment to own a car like Danny's. He later does in a future episode. * John McGarrett Knew Joe White for 34 years, even serving alongside him, and he later trained his son, Steve McGarrett. * Steve was sent to live in California when he was 15, and joined the service when he was 18 (assumption: Annapolis). * Joe met Steve when he was 18, and trained him at Naval Amphibious Base Coronado in California. Steve's father would call Joe every week to find out how Steve was doing. * Steve was heard speaking Mandarin. * Wo Fat and Jenna Kaye are revealed to be working together. * Kono Kalakaua is the only original cast member not to spend time in jail. Steve spent just over a week in Halawa Maximin. Ha'i'ole Chin Ho Kelly spent 8 hours in Halawa Maximin, Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make and was arrested 2 years later. Pono Kaulike. Danny Williams spent a few days in a Colombian prision. Pono Kaulike * Kamekona first mentions opening the shrimp truck to Joe White. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. (The first survived) Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Danny Williams killed 2 people.Danny Williams's Kill Count * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person.Chin Ho Kelly's Kill Count * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person.Kono Kalakaua' Kill Count * Wo Fat killed Victor Hesse.Wo Fat's Kill Count Trivia |- |Detective Chan |Keo Woolford |A HPD Detective who appears in the episode. |} |- |Kurt Hauff |Jay Freis |A man who appears in the episode. |- |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010) Category:Season Premiere Episodes